1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices, such as personal computers and media players, generate heat during use. Accordingly, the electronic devices must be cooled to prevent overheating. Fans are often incorporated as heat dissipating means. Commonly, the fans are powered by the electronic devices, when the electronic devices are turned off, so are the fans. Thus, any heat remaining will not be readily dissipated. Accordingly, components in the electronic devices may become overheated after the electronic devices are powered off; this shortens life of the components.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to provide a fan controller for powering a fan after an electronic device has been powered down.